


Silver

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dior - Freeform, F/M, Genderbending, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Someone to dominate him, that's what Hyungwon needs.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - Cross-dressing

“Good boy, what a good boy you are” Dior says, pets Hyungwon’s hair and keeps him distracted with praises until she finishes working on his arms.

He’s on his knees, face buried in a pillow and hands behind his back. Dior is tying them up neatly with strong knots from his wrists to his elbow. She’s patient, stopping to caress his back, remind him what she’ll do to him later and Hyungwon’s cock is already hard, resting above his thighs. He’s prepared for not getting touched the way he wants, but the way he needs.

“Almost done” Dior informs him, securing the last knot and checking that everything is okay. With her palm she cups Hyungwon’s cheek. “Are you ready baby?”

“Mhm” Hyungwon smiles, feels how Dior shifts behind him. He tries to see her and gets a glimpse of long brown hair. He remembers how soft it felt under his fingers and how beautiful she was the first time they met at that ball, Dior in her skin-tight dress.

She’s so beautiful now too, although dressed completely different. She’s wearing a white button-up, open enough to reveal most of her smooth chest and under her black slacks there’s a noticeable tent. Hyungwon knows he’s gonna get wrecked by her.

Since their first time after the ball, they knew they clicked sexually so they kept meeting in hotels or each other’s houses, but something always was off. It was fixed easily when Dior took him into her room and asked him if he wants them to try the small black strapon she kept there. And Hyungwon had swallowed the lump in his throat and let her open him up slowly. And oh, it was worth those few seconds of embarrassment and pain so much.

“You’ve gained some weight” Dior comments kissing the base of his spine, “I want to pinch you.”

She does so, pinches his butt softly and he laughs, until he feels the first finger probing his hole.

“Can you just…” he wiggles his ass a bit, “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

“What a naughty boy” Dior leans down to bite the soft skin of his thighs and licks her way up to his hole. “Thinking of me fucking you at work.”

“Don’t you?” Hyungwon moans, “don’t you think of fucking me when you’re at work?”

“I think of fucking you even when I’m grocery shopping baby” she buries her face in Hyungwon’s ass and works her wonders until he almost comes. Of course, she doesn’t let him, stops and gives him time to calm down, caresses and scratches his back and his thighs and lifts his body up to kiss him while embracing him from behind. Hyungwon craves to be fucked like this.

“Stealing my shirts, huh?” Hyungwon breaks the kiss to take a better look at her. She definitely didn’t come to his apartment in these clothes. But he likes it, when she wears his clothes and takes charge and makes him moan and cry until he comes.

“Complaining?” She smirks and Hyungwon mouths on her neck sloppily, his restrained arms making his whole body ach with the motion.

“Not at all, you look” Dior stares at him while unbuttoning the shirt and she’s wearing nothing underneath, “amazing”.

She kisses him one more time, takes his lower plump lip between her teeth and sucks, lets her tongue lick inside his mouth until he’s whining for more. He’s painfully hard, feeling everything at once on his body. His erection, the subtle pain on his arms, Dior’s sweet weight on him.

Hyungwon falls back down on the mattress, face on the pillow and knees spread.

He hears Dior slowly unzipping her slacks and letting them pool on the floor.

She climbs on the bed right behind him and starts lubing him up until he can take two fingers with ease and he’s drooling on his pillow. He perks his ass and feels the tip of her strapon. It’s the big one.

Dior enters him slowly, just the tip and then some more and more until she’s bottomed out, her soft belly on his lower back.

She places her hands on his hips and thrusts into him, tells him he looks so good moaning for her dick.

He feels the strapon brushing his prostate, filling him up so good and hitting every nerve, slowly reducing him to a moaning mess. And Dior is enjoying it too much, keeping her pace irrational just to tire him out like this. She knows what he likes, even when he whines and begs for her to go faster.

When she does, Hyungwon comes violently, sputters white on the sheets and calls her name until his throat feels sore and he can barely support his own weight up. He blissfully smiles as Dior slams into him some more, milking out the last bits of his orgasm.

He’s uncomfortably lying on the bed until Dior cuts the knots open and tells him to move his arms around. She rubs them and places soft kisses along the reddened skin. Hyungwon feels sleepy, but he wants to take care of her too.

“Come on Dior” he opens his arms inviting her higher on the bed, “I know what you want.”

She smirks and moves slowly, lets the strap on drop on the bed and lies on a pile of pillows by the headboard. She opens her legs and Hyungwon lazily nests between them.

He has been praised for his lips a lot, but nobody has ever quite loved them as much as Dior does.

She shivers and bites down her moans as Hyungwon eats her out, lets her pull his hair and move her pelvis against his face.

When he dips two fingers inside her she’s already dripping wet and Hyungwon is eager to lick every single drop.

Dior comes in waves, clenching around Hyungwon’s fingers and throbbing inside his mouth. She whispers his name until her arms fall to her sides and she doesn’t move anymore, a sated smile on her face.

Hyungwon straddles her lap to kiss her slowly some more, asks her if she wants to stay the night.

And if he’s lucky and she agrees, he’s gonna get something really good out of it the next morning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
